Email applications may facilitate communication between at least two people. Communication via email applications may involve tracking multiple conversations, files, and meetings, for example. Current email applications may require multiple interactions from a user to track conversations, files, and meetings. For example, a user may be required to search the inbox of the email application to find conversations on a specific topic. In another example, a user may be required to search the email application and/or utilize external bookmarks to access tools associated with the email application. In this regard, communicating (e.g., tracking conversations, files, and meetings) via current email applications may be time consuming, inefficient, and result in a decline in productivity and/or content organization.